Many health care procedures involve a sequence of medication administrations to complete a specialized protocol. The type of medication and timing of administration are important to record in order to provide healthcare providers real-time information on the conduct of the procedure and the completion of a medical record. Some specialized protocols require quick medication administrations with limited time for documentation and record keeping. Pharmaceutical manufacturers produce many types of medication containers and include prefilled syringes, vials and bags.